


King rising

by SirensRingings



Series: King rising [1]
Category: haikyuu, royalty - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, I hope this isn’t cliche, Multi, Royalty AU, there is no romance planned YET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensRingings/pseuds/SirensRingings
Summary: Kageyama Tobio wasn’t born into royalty but rather brought into it. Which may cause some problems. More problems arise when he encounters his rival from his childhood, Oikawa Toru. What happens when the two rivals fighting crosses the line?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Karasuno - Relationship
Series: King rising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755514
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I can stick with this fanfic bc I’m not very loyal to my stories 😭. Anyways I also hope this isn’t too cliche either so I’ll try to make each chapter as interesting as I can!

The horse trotted over the wasteland of what was once a poor city. On top of the horse carried King Keishin Ukai. beside him was his courtier, Ittetsu Takeda The land they roamed around in was a wasteland. As much as they hated it, stepping over dead soil they still had to find if anyone survived the mod attack from the other kingdom. If anyone did, that meant that they would take in survivors as refugees into the kingdom. The place was oddly quiet, until a scream pieced the silent wind.

Another cry, much more desperate. Suddenly everyone was much more sharper on their senses and turned their heads in any direction to find the source of the sound.

“Soldiers! Look for the child and bring them to me!” the king ordered his men. They all nodded and continued a search party.

“Your Majesty, what do you plan on doing with the child?” takeda had looked up to face the man on the horse. No response, but Ukai was thinking about it. If he brought the child, should he adopt him? Leave him at a nursing home, or kill the child to put it out of misery. Killing the child was too harsh for him, he couldn't live with that in his subconscious. He stepped off the horse and faced the courtier.

“I'm not sure, but for a fact I won't kill them.” he announced, and then went to find the child himself.

Every step that ukai took was a step closer to the child. The wails would get louder as he got closer to the tent. The white tattered drapes were pushed aside for the king to enter. Ukai expected to see dead bodies, but saw a tiny crib in the middle, all by itself. On the edges of the tent were rusted pots and pans. His rougher fingers reached over to raise the crying unnamed child. The blankets that covered the child were merely not enough to keep them warm.

“Takeda, did we pack blankets?” Ukai now held the crying child closer to his chest. The child must've been around five months old. All of his soldiers went to surround him to see that he had found the child. Takeda returned and to Ukai's surprise there were softer blankets. Takeda transfers the child and holds him.

“I suggest we bring him to the palace, I have low hopes of finding his parents.” Ukai demanded, and went to hoist himself on the horse. He decided to carry the child in one arm and maneuver the horse with the other. The courtier hopped onto his own horse as well.

“So have you thought about it?” Takeda questioned, eager to know. Ukai looked down at the child, his blue eyes swollen with tears, and his black hair, greasy from the lack of hygiene. He knew that giving the child away would make him feel worse. Finally he decided.  
“We should hurry to the town, and provide him with food, water and shelter. I’ll take the kid in, he needs someone to be there for him. So let's hurry!” Ukai looked over at takeda and the duo nodded at each other, and quickly left the scene of the ghost town.


	2. A Different Kind Of Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been trying to do my research of how royalty works so hopefully it pays off 😌🙏

“Tobio, you need to fix your stance, like this.” The young boy looked over at his father with a dumbfounded look. Ukai was teaching him kendo, he wanted him to protect himself when his guards couldn't be there for him. Ukai told him that his right foot needed to be front while his left foot in the back. Tobio nodded. 

Ukai had been watching him train over the two weeks after he brought him to a Iaido match. Tobio became so engrossed with the sport he wanted to learn it for himself. He was now 8 years old and was flourishing to become stronger. He had been getting the hang of the wooden katana, enough that maybe he would own his own metal katana. 

“King Ukai, a note from King Oikawa of Aoba Johsai. It's urgent.” takeda had stormed into the room and had held a creme colored paper, folded neatly with a gold wax stamp to keep it closed. Ukai took the note and opened it. 

Dear King Ukai, 

I wanted to meet with you tonight so we could establish any trade deals, and gift your son any imported goods he would like. Im sure there are some he would be interested in. Ive let my gaurds know that you will be arriving by noon so they can let you in! 

Cheers, 

King Oikawa 

“  A trade deal sounds pretty important. Tobio! Place everything away we’re leaving.” His voice echoed through the empty place that held large pillars on either side and a garden that was surrounded by the palace. The boy nodded and ran out. Ukai turned away from where he was and started to get ready himself. 

________________

The palace of the Oikawa’s was much more different. There were a max of 6 floors, each edge of the rooftop individually curling upwards. The gaurds greeted the king and his son and brought them in. Each side of Ukai was being patrolled by soldiers of his own, he could never go without them. Some of the castle servants offer to take their horses to a stable so they could rest. Everyone got off and set foot into the palace. 

“King Ukai! Im so glad you came for out meeting. And your little boy! I have presents for him!” The man rejoiced as soon as he saw the both of them. 

Ukai nodded in response with a smile. 

“Come follow me! Lets discuss the matter with some dinner!” King Oikawa motioned them to follow him and they did. The hallways they walked were clean, and so shiny. The doors were shut and others were not. 

They all manged to reach the dining room, which was food with steaming rice, with a side of curry. Alongside the plates were all sorts of side options like cut carrots, kiriboshi daikon, kinpira goba, and much more. When they all sat down, Tobio immedietly went for the milk in the metal container without asking. 

“Tobio kageyama, manners! You have to ask first.” Ukai held the metal container and the boy looked down. Then over to the man who was sitting beside him. The other king immedietly reassured the child that everything was okay. 

“Eat to your hearts content my child!” The man brightly smiled. Ukai poured the milk and the trio began to eat. The table was rather quite large, but enough for one more person. 

“OH! I almost forgot, you have to meet my son. Miss? Can you bring him here?” He motioned to the maid that was there by the door, asisting the kings in case they needed anything. The maid nodded and immedielty left the room. 

When she came back, there beside her was a boy who carried near resemblence to his father. The boy walked over confidently to the table and greeted the guests with a smile. The similarities were quite close, it was like a smaller clone of the king had just walked in. 

“This is my son Oikawa Toru! Hes about your same age kageyama-san. 10 years old” King Oikawa pat the avaible spot next to him to sit. Tobio had been sitting across from him. 

‘Whats your name?” Toru tilted his head. 

“Kageyama Tobio” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know if there are any typos! Of course constructive criticism is welcomed!


	3. Common Interests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the story takes place in the Taisho era! Keep that in mind

“So how old are you?” Toru asked kageyama as the two walked around the palace. They had just finished eating so they decided to get to know each other. 

“Im eight years old.” He responded calmly. Toru looked over at him and proudly exclaimed that he was two years older. Kageyama did not return the expression, he was much more reserved. 

“Do you know how to do Iadio?” The question caught Kageyama's interest. 

“Yes!” kageyama exclaimed. 

“Good! Let's play then!”Toru suddenly grabbed his wrist and started to nearly drag him, but kageyama didn't know where. The grip was tight, but kageyama didn't cry, he just tried his best to keep up. 

The pace was getting quicker, and he was afraid he was going to slip from stepping over his pants as they were loose, and only tight around his waist. Finally they reached a room, it was much more spacious than the others, On the right side of the wall were neatly placed wooden sticks. The place had no significant smell, but the vibes were entirely differently. It felt overwhelming for Kageyama since it was a new atmosphere, but nonetheless he obliged. 

He held the wooden stick firmly. A rush of competitive adrenaline was going through him. He finally had an opponent. He looked over at Toru who was quick to run from the tools to the middle of the room. 

“Can I call you Tobio-chan?” The boy asked loudly. Kageyama started to make his way closer to his opponent and nodded. 

“Okay, just call me Oikawa.” He held the bamboo stick firmly and the match began. 

_______________

“So, Ukai. Why didn't you give the kid your last name?” The king asked in the middle of the discussion which caught him off guard. He almost choked on the hot green tea he was sipping. Ukai set down the porcelain cup. 

“Well, when takeda and I found the boy in the village we were able to find his mother's dead body and identify her through the people that knew her outside the village. I didn't want to disrespect his family by completely erasing his family name.” Ukai explained. 

“Wouldn't it be a burden for the child though?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Hmm, a burden may not be the right word, but he might feel like he wasn't accepted, or worthy enough to have your last name.” These words felt so unreal. Ukai looked at him straight into his eyes. Ukai had not thought about it that way. He didn't know what to think. Was he right or wrong? 

“Probably, but i'll be there for him. He's my son no matter what.” The affirmation was firm. Still, those anxious thoughts plagued a tiny part. But there was no going back, now he was going to raise him. 

The two finally finished their discussion and thankfully the two children returned from their match. King oikawa led them all to the place where they held gifts for kageyama. The diverse set of all sorts of statues, charms, metals, and clothing were all displayed out on a table. It was quite overwhelming for Kageyama since he wasnt a very materialistic person. He had a hard time choosing, so he randomly choose a jade budha statue, it wasnt too big but not too small. He finally concluded on that and they all left to go back home. 

Before Ukai and Kageyama had left, Toru had told Kageyama that he should come over more often. Kageyama agreed since he fianlly had someone who could keep up with him. He finally had a friend to play with. 

“See you soon Tobio-chan!” Toru waved at him while he ws leaving, and kageyama returned the farewell. 


	4. Eight years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying my best to not drag the story out too much and trying to keep the pace quick but not too quick where we might miss vital details of the story

Eight years had passed, and Kageyama was finally receiving his own katana. One of the blacksmiths from the palace, Azumane Asahi, had personally handed him the sword. The scabbard was dyed a dark shade of blue. When Kageyama held the handle of the sword, he felt the cord wrap so smooth and new. The color of dark blue cord wrap had complimented his eyes. He pulled the sword out of the scabbard and the first thing he noticed was the gold design of a dragon. 

Attached to the guard of the sword was a dark blue omamori. Kageyama was speechless, maybe a little too speechless. Asahi couldn't help but feel a little anxious about the reaction.

“I like the design.” kageyama finally spoke. Asahi felt relieved and let out a sigh. Kageyama muttered a silent ‘thank you’ and stood up to leave without any further comments. 

“That's it?! There has to be more right?!” Ukai’s words stopped Kageyama from further advancing. 

“Oh- Your majesty it's okay i promise. I wouldn't want to hold you guys up.” Asahi started to wave his hands to stop the king from further encouraging Kageyama to come back. The boy was intimidating enough. Kageyma was not one to push the situation, so he left entirely. The two stopped discussing once the doors had slowly shut. 

The tranquil garden was where kageyama wanted to go. He needed to get a lot off of his mind. 

__________________

The garden had birds chirping, and the cherry blossoms were raining their petals. Some had scattered over onto the small pond with the koi fish. Kageyama was crossing the other side of the garden using the bridge. The various colors of fish bodies danced in the water, swimming so calmly from destination to other. He decided to sit by the cherry blossom, where there had been a concrete bench beside it. 

He tried to concentrate on his breathing, but nonetheless he derailed his thoughts where they shouldn't have been.

Flashback-

__ _ The party for Toru’s 15 birthday was so ingrained in Kageyama's mind. He was walking away from the overwhelming colors of the parade and decided to look for Toru himself. He made his way to the training room where the two practiced regularly. The talking of the guests had died down the further he got away. Finally the hall was quiet with only his footsteps echoing. He finally reaches the room doors and opens them. He is greeted with Toru swinging his sword so quickly. Beside him was his own Courtier, Iwaizumi Hajime who watched him with a calm expression.  _

__ _ Iwaizumi noticed him enter the room and bowed. Kageyama got closer to him and nodded to acknowledge him. Toru was so focused on his own world that he didn't notice him enter. Kageyama was observing the prince. His quick movements, his leaps when he swung the katana as if he was cutting something only he could see. Finally kageyama spoke up.  _

__ _ “You're really fast. Can you teach me how you do it?” Kageyama asks. Toru stopped what he was doing and looked him dead into his eyes. Toru’s mind reeked of jealousy. He grew up watching Kageyama flourish into a prodigy that Toru wished he could have. He saw Kageyama receive praise, extra offers like training sessions, and was more talked about in the crowd because of his growing talents. Toru could quite literally end everything right there. He could slit the young boy's throat, but he couldn't live with that.  _

__ _ Kageyama on the other hand was confused and tilted his head. Just as Toru was heading over to strike him, Iwaizumi stepped in between them and grabbed the handle of the sword to stop it. Toru finally got a grip on reality. _

__ _ “Snap out of Oikawa!” The yelling echoed through the spacious room. Kageyama was too shocked to respond and darted out of the room.  _

_______________

“Good Morning your majesty.” This voice was familiar. Kageyama opened his eyes, and saw Ennoshita Chikara, the palaces’ personal gardener. He must’ve been passing by. Kageyama wondered how long he mightve been standing there. Kageyama was slightly annoyed at the sudden intrusion so he didnt respond back with much but a nod. Ennoshita simply smiled and left so he could attend the flowers that needed watering. He knew Kageyama was always reserved so he never tried to force a conversation. 

“There you are your majesty, ive been looking for you. I need you to come with me to meet your courtier.” It was Takeda. Kageyama stood up and the duo left the garden and headed to their next destination, the dining hall. I dont need a courtier, why do they insist? I can perfectly decide things without advice, kageyama thought. Once they reached the dining hall, they saw Ukai with a boy, a short one. 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, confused. The short boy did not exude authority, but rather a brighter vibe. He was definetly a polar opposite to the brooding king. 

“Your majesty.” takeda called in order to gain their attention. Ukai and the stranger walked closer. The boy bowed and lifted his gaze, smiling. 

“Good morning! My name is Hinata Shoyo.” Hinata placed his hands behind his back. Kageyama was left speechless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed!!! Please practice self care my children


	5. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and kageyama meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that there was little to no imagery in this chapter bc I was in a hurry to finish this T^T anyways I hope you enjoy!

Hinata sat beside Ukai and across from Kageyama who stared at him. This intimidated the young boy but he decided to go with the flow rather than question. Hinata didn't know but Kageyama always struggled with keeping a courtier around, he was either too much to handle or they couldn't keep up with him. While Ukai admired the independence of his son, it could be troubling for relationships. Courtiers were there to give second hand opinion, help with tasks that a king may not be able to do on time, a messenger, and essentially your own personal assistant, but someone you could also trust. 

“Hinata, would you say that you have correct morals?” Takeda asks him. 

“Yes. I grew up with people who had different experiences around me so I was always sympathetic.” Hinata nodded in response. Kgeyama couldn't help but roll his eyes. He thought it was a sugar coated lie just so he could portray himself like the good guy. Hinata noticed and raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

_ Did I say something wrong?  _ Hinata thought. The conversion continued normally. The more they got to know him the easier things felt. Kageyama wouldn't open up much because he was frustrated. Not only at Hinata but at his dad. Kageyama knew he was capable of being on his own, he just felt like his dad didn't trust him. 

Hinata finally left the palace and was told to come back again tomorrow as he was accepted to become Kageyama’s courtier. 

“That wasn’t so hard now was it Tobio.” Ukai called out to kageyama as he was leaving. Kageyama stopped walking. 

“Do you think I'm not capable of handling things myself that I need someone beside me every step of the way?” Kageyama turned around to face him. His fists were balled up, and his sight narrowed onto Ukai. The king crossed his arms. 

Takeda was observing the situation, and decided to not interrupt the two. He made it a rule that he would not get in between them but only give either advice if they asked for it. He noticed that Ukai’s jaw tensed. 

“I know you’re independent Tobio, but having someone by your side is beneficial, especially for your mental and physical health. Besides you need someone your age to bond with.” Ukai did not break eye contact. Kageyama shook his head and left the duo. On the way to his bedroom he murmured curses to himself out of anger since there was nothing rational to say back. 

The halls he walked had sun shining between the windows. His Hakama pants swayed with the steps he took. The black Haori wrapped around him was moving at the pace of the swinging of his arms. He finally reaches his room and slides the door shut. He needed some time alone. 

_______________

“Shoyo!” The high pitched voices made Hinata’s eyes light up. It was his little sister. He immediately ran over to her, apologizing to anyone who he bumped into. He picked up his sister so quickly and embraced her into a hug. 

“What took you so long?” She wrapped her small arms around his neck. He explained that the meeting went past the time it was supposed to end. The city he lived in was very humble and small. Everyone was so kind to each other and knew each other very well. It's peaceful. 

“Was the king bitter as always?” Tsukishima asked Hinata. He worked as an engineer for the town and was always sort of cold to some but never extremely problematic. Everyone was shocked to see yamaguchi become friends with him since the boy was the complete opposite to him in terms of being approachable. 

“Well…” Hinata looked down. He didn't want to admit that he was right. Throughout the entire conversation Kageyama never seemed interested, always fidgeting with his nails or looking elsewhere and just spacing out. 

“Tsukki, come on it couldn't have been that bad.” Yamaguchi, his neighbor chimes into the conversation. He was the florist of the city. He always managed to make the most beautiful arrangements, the colors always managed to complement each other. Hinata admired him for his taste in art. 

“Tsk, i don't know but judging from Hinata’s facial expression i think im right.” Tsukishima placed one hand on his hip and the other rested on his chin. 

Hinata looked away from him, in an attempt so that the engineer could not read him. Yamaguchi’s reassurance felt defeated. 

Hinata walked back home and Natsu, buying dinner on their way back. 

___________________

Kageyama lay in his bed, the white covers glided smoothly against him when he could adjust himself to face the ceiling. He breathed out- it felt like the weight was lifted off- but only for a few seconds. He couldn't sleep tonight. Something was on his mind, bothering him. He knew that he should have let go the memory of oikawa’s friendly banter slowly turning more and more aggressive. But he couldn't. The way Oikawa would look over at him in jealousy, or looked like he was ready to pounce on him for an attack. 

Kageyama admired Oikawa for his talents, but the feeling never felt mutual between the two. The prince closed his eyes and decided to think about something else. His new courtier. Hinata Shoyo. The boy was so lively, a bundle of sunshine he could say. 

But he was annoyingly ambitious. He wondered how long he could last being by his side. Wondering if the boy was just putting on a false mask. Kageyam didn't realize that his jaw was tense until he released it. The endless worries of the future tired the teenager out and he finally slept. Tomorrow was the day Hinata would officially become his courtier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the pacing will be quicker 👁👄👁


	6. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like- I’ve been inactive because of what is going on currently in United States So it didn’t feel appropriate to post, I just hope this fanfic can help those who might be having a tough time right now and are feeling overwhelmed! Please be safe

Kageyama layed in bed, his whole body too tired to wake up. The sun was seeping into the soft blanket covers. He groans in annoyance when he remembers that he has to work with Hinata. There was a knock on the door, he rose from his bed and saw the woman. It was Kiyoko, the steward of the house. She was in charge of daily management, supplies, and financial matters. 

“Prince Kageyama, Your courtier Hinata has arrived.” Kiyoko bowed. He silently acknowledged her message and followed her out the room. The hallways bring back memories of yesterday when he lashed out. He felt it wanting to fire up again but he decided to ignore it so he could focus more on Hinata. Wait- 

“Good morning Prince Kageyama!” Hinata was wearing something different from yesterday. His Haori was a tone of margold orange, followed by dark brown Hakama pants. His smile never fails to be genuine and warm. Kageyama crosses his arms but doesn't really respond with much. The stoic look sent shivers down Hinata’s spine. He could feel the tension between them. 

“You two will spend your day together, an order from King Ukai.” Kiyoko bowed once more and left the two, not giving a chance to them, especially Kageyama to protest the order. Hinata turned over to look at him once more, surprised. Kageyama scoffed and started to walk away, mainly towards the training rooms. 

Hinata followed behind him, unsure of what to say. Maybe he needs to be broken out of his shell? Hinata thought. Finally he spoke. 

“Where are we going?” He looked over at him. 

“To a training room” Followed after by side eye glare. 

“For what?” 

“For Iaido.”The short response was enough for Hinata to understand what was going on. He knew the sport and loved it. He never knew the prince had the same interest, Hinata finally had someone he could practice with. The rush of excitement clouded his sense of direction as he took Kageyama’s wrists and started pulling him away. A few seconds pass by and he realizes that he doesn't know where to go. 

“Um, I’ll...let you...lead the...way.” Hinata slowed down and let go of his wrist. Kageyama scoffed and muttered “idiot” to the boy. Hinata gasped. 

“You could be nicer about it.” Hinata glared at him. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the statement. 

_________________

The two finally reached the room, and the layout has not changed. The room had a huge opening leading to the garden, so the space was ripe for players who needed more than enough space to roam around during their practice battles. 

“Are you gonna use real swords or wooden sticks?” Hinata asks. Kageyama looks over at him, and pulls one of the real swords. Hinata gulps, realizing that Kageyama is very serious about his decision. 

“You know how to do this right?” Kageyama starts to walk closer. One hand holding the metal edge while the other holds the handle. Hinata does know how this martial act works, he's actually quite skilled in it, since he was younger he would devote most of his time to it. 

“Yes.” Hinata answered. The idea of fighting with real swords didn't scare him, it excited him. The only thing that made his stomach turn was the intense aura from kageyama. 

“Then shall we?” Kageyama tilted his head, waiting for his response. Hinata agreed and the two began by standing a few feet away from each other. The tips of the sword graze each other slightly. Then they start to back away from each other. Both are on guard with each other. Kageyama lunges forward but Hinata stops it with the sword just in time and pushes it away from his face. Kageyama backs away, slightly surprised 

Hinata swings to attack his side, but kageyama quickly blocks it with the sword. The cling from the metal echos through. Kageyama looks directly into his eyes, he doesnt see what he saw earlier. A kind boy, eager to be his friend. Kageyama saw an ambitious man, ready to win even though it was just a practice battle. Hinata was giving it his all. 

Neither was too injured, except that hinata’s haori managed to rip because of the sword striking too quickly. After a while, there is halt. The duo is breathless. Kageyama saw potential in Hinata to become a great swordsman. 

“What have you been doing these past years?!” His voice roared in the room. Hinata looked over at him, bewildered. 

_____________________

“Prince Oikawa, you have a meeting with the king of shiratorizawa, King Wakatoshi has been wanting to create an alliance for a while.” Iwaizumi informed Oikawa. He was fixing the seafoam colored haori, that had gold stitching which was a pattern of vines located at the tips of the sleeve. His hakama pants were adorned with black and white strips. 

“Really? Ugh he wont shut up about it.” Oikawa had turned to face iwaizumi who had a disgusted expression towards the boy, but it was mainly towards his attitude. The kingdom of Shiratorizawa was one of the most strongest, but Oikawa didnt want to be tied into that kingdom, mainly because he didnt like the way things functioned over there. It was all a brute force idealogy to them, but Oikawa wanted to prove that a kingdom is better united and oraganized. 

“I’ll just turn him down. Easy.” Oikawa said. He placed a hand under his chin and looked down, avoiding the eyes of iwaizumi. 

“Was is it now?” Iwaizumi asked. The informalities between the two of them was common, he only called him ‘your highness’, ‘your majesty’, and ‘prince’ when he felt like it or when they were around others. The thoughts of 

“Nothing.” Oikawa was easily read like a book around iwaizumi. After growing up with each other, they knew each others habits so well that they had some unspoken connection. Iwaizumi knew something was wrong, but he kept silent to not make the prince feel pressured. They both exited the room and left to the dinning hall. In the kingdom of Aoba Johsai, everyone fawned over the young prince, calling him pure, charismatic, and a great leader who brought the best out of everyone. 

The praise was a fuel to his ego, which made him better once he heard that no on wanted to marry Kageyama. They called kageyama a barrier, a burden all because they knew he was not ‘royal blood’ by their definitions. But nobody knew how guilty he felt for hearing it all. 

“Toru, Im glad you’re here, Come sit.” He scooted the chair beside him to his son could sit. 

“Iwaizumi, can we speak alone?” The king smiled towards the teenager, who complied and decided to leave the two alone. The smile faded once he was gone and he turned over to the boy. 

“Why can’t you accept the alliance? The most powerful kingdom has offered you a great deal!” The king sternly told him. 

“I wont accept it because they run things differently. They are reckless, and unreliable. They dont depend on teamwork! I can prove them wrong.” Toru answered. His father simply sighed and rubbed his forehead in distress. 

“Thats completely unreasonable.” he responded. He looked up to him, when it struck him. 

“What about karasuno?!” The king lunged from his chair and held Oikawa’s shoulders, his eyes desperately pleading for him to accept. Oikawa’s eyes widened. The thought of being an ally with Kageyama made him upset. He shook the hands of his father off of him. His father never knew why Kageyama stopped visiting, so he always thought that the boys were on good terms. Until now.

“No, dont even think about it.” Before Oikawa’s father could say more he strutted away from the table. 


	7. Update!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on why I take too long

For those of you who are checking the updates I am once again asking for patience. I’m so sorry but I’m not sure if I really want to finish this work. 

I’ve been losing interest in some of my passions so I’m just very unsure right now. 

I will update another chapter if I can but if I can’t then I might just orphan the book instead. 

Thank you for understanding <3


	8. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus announcement

Yes, I’ve decided to place this book on hold until August. I KNOW ITS SO LONG but I’m taking college courses this summer for dual credit so please understand where I’m coming from. I’ve realized I don’t want to abandon this work so easily. It has so much potential to explore character growth and an ending that will satisfy its readers. 

Thank you for understanding. Until August my friends. 

Logging off


End file.
